In this context, a network switch (or just “switch”) may include a device that channels incoming data flow from any of multiple input ports to the output port appropriate for the data flow's destination. Typically network switches play an important or integral role in many networks. Typically, network switches may be capable of inspecting data as it is received, determining the source and destination device of that data, and forwarding it appropriately. Frequently, by delivering each piece of data only to the device it was intended for, a network switch may conserve network bandwidth and offer generally improved performance compared to a network hub (or just “hub”).
Typically many local-area networks (LANs) and wide-area networks (WANs) may include a number of linked switches. Whereas, often Small Office, Home Office (SOHO) applications typically make use of a single switch or an all-purpose converged device (e.g., a gateway or a router). Typically, switches utilize a networking protocol known as Ethernet, but it is understood that neither the disclosed subject matter nor switches in general are limited to a single networking protocol.
In some instances, a network switch may be incorporated into a single integrated circuit (IC). In this context, such a device may be referred to as a switch-on-a-chip (SOC). Occasionally, a plurality of SOCs may be used together to form a larger switching system. In many instances such a switching system may be packaged, sold, and thought of as a single switch. Often, such a switch may allow for the insertion of additional SOCs (e.g., using plug-in cards) to increase the capacity of the packaged switch.